The Story of Creation
This is the story, as told by the Elders, known by all of Ishota... "When Tolla created Ishota and saw to the rivers and trees and made sure the sun and moon had the same time in the sky, she became sad that there was no one to enjoy her beautiful planet. So she made the animals to live in the sky and land and sea. She made many different types, which took a very long time, but it made her happy. When she was done, she watched them from above and smiled down on them. But soon, she felt very far from them and wanted to walk amongst them. She took on the form of the Mother Bear, strong, protective, and loving. She walked the planet over many times and loved her creations even more so. It was this way for a long time. Eventually, Tolla wanted to make something in her own image, instead of having to disguise herself as a bear, though it was fun. So she took from a pool of clear water for the body and grabbed the wisps of a cloud for the hair and carved out an image of herself, a woman. She wanted both of her creations, the animals and this new form, to live together in harmony, so she combined a little bit of animal spirit within the water. She also granted it with the smallest bit of her magic so that it would be able to run with the cheetahs, to wrestle with the bears and soar with the eagles. She named this creature ‘demon’ and called her Irramae, meaning sweet beginning. Irramae had the spirit of the bear, since Tolla favored the bear, and so lived with them for a time. Tolla saw that Irramae was wise and peaceful, just like she had planned, so she made the first male demon, which was called Kale and had the spirit of the mountain ram. Together, with five other demons Tolla had created, they made the first tribe of Seven Demons, called Sevdhana, and not long after, there were other tribes as well. They carved the way for other people to make the first civilization among animals, so Tolla gifted them with fire. Kale carried this fire to his tribe and all the other tribes, so he became known as the FireBearer. But as their numbers rose, so did the chance of evil. With their powers and magic, the demons were very unstable, though some wise and good, like Irramae, the Mother of Demons, and Kale the FireBearer. One in particular, Barhon the Scorpion, was especially unstable and soon became very corrupt. He gathered together an entire band of evil demons together, and became the Ka’Kartonas, or LifeStealers. Tolla soon saw the evil and could not bear it. She needed to create something else, neither animal, nor demon, to balance everything out. So she began again, molded a woman of water and air, but without an animal spirit and not a single spark of magic. Instead, she took the smallest sliver of her own heart, cut that in half, and put that inside her new creation. She called it human. And though everything Tolla made was connected and had One Spirit, humans were special in an unexplainable way. Tolla smiled at her first human and called her Agirra, or new beginning. Agirra set out at once to stop the corruption. And though she could make many see their wrong ways, still others would not listen. So Tolla created more humans, and among them were Feraal and Turamon, who had been made as mirror images of the other, as twins. They became the first Demon Hunters, slaying those who would not stop their evil ways. Tolla stopped making humans when there were as many of them as there were demons. The humans managed to put the world in balance, as Tolla had intended, which made her smile on the humans. But though the humans tried valiantly, they were just no match for the Ka’Kartonas. They still raped and pillaged the land. When Feraal and Turamon tried to defeat them with their band of followers, a great battle ensued. Nearly all of them died, except for Feraal and three others. This became known as the Battle of Turamon, which Feraal named it after his departed twin. Tolla, furious, went angrily to work on another creation. It was a demon, yes, but she took a single strand of hair and tied it around its heart. It was a compromise of freewill, but she was blinded by her fury. These demons had a direct link to Tolla herself, through which she could control the situation on Ishota. She called them Rusanigas demons . Heart Finders. She made seven of them, each with different strengths: Speed. Strength. Intelligence. Insight. Flight. Stealth. Invincibility. Working together, they were unstoppable. The Rusanigas demons defeated the Ka’Kartonas, later called the Great Demon Civil War. The entire race was split in two: some behind the Rusanigas, some behind the Ka’Kartonas. And though the Rusanigas won, they were never fully incorporated into Demon Society. They were seen as too powerful and therefore, a threat. They were banished to wander Ishota, to never belong in any village or to any one people. So they split up, went their separate, solitary ways, but were connected by the Hair of Tolla, and could come together again if there were ever a threat to Ishota again."